House Campaign
The House Campaign was a major engagement in the Tanic-Greeno Conflict, fought in the Real World between the Green Nation and Tan turned Green Soldiers that were under Colonel Blintz who once controlled House Sector, but turned Tan following a head injury. The Battle was won in favor of the Green Nation, as House Sector was brought back under Green Control thanks to Sgt. Hawk and Bravo Company. Prior to the Events Prior to the arrival of Sgt. Hawk, and the Green Nation, Colonel Blintz, a Green Leader of the Nation at the time, had House Sector secured under the control of the Green Nation, but became wounded in action during an unidentified time, possibly by an attack conducted by Plastro and the Tan Republic. Having to disappear, the formal Green leader would eventually turn Tan, along with the soldiers under his command, while those who didn't were executed and melted down for scrap in order to fuel his war effort. During the initial turn, Blintz Tan faction was able to seize control of a the suburban home, turning it into his personal fortress. Due to the state of the sudden events, Sarge is called by Colonel Grimm to take it back. Campaign The Campaign starts at the front yard, after Sarge launches an attack behind the wooden fence, and was able to successfully control a stronghold on the other side. He leads the Green Army in breaking through the Tan defenses. Upon securing a food hold in the front yard, Sarge accompanied by Bravo Squad, was able to force his way further into the frontline, while also destroying a power grid which was known to power most of the Tan defenses in the area, he was then able to successfully overrun Blintz's at his large base near the front door. Upon securing the Front Yard along with Destroying the power structure and Factories in the region, Sarge leads an assault on the Tan held front door only to find it locked. Grimm contacts Sarge via radio, and tells him they can enter the house through a basement window. After destroying a base by the window, Sarge and the heroes jump down into the basement. Once in the Basement Sarge, Riff, Scorch, Hoover, Thick and the newcomer Bullseye travel through the basement fighting giant fire ants. Grimm contacts Sarge and tells him Blintz has sent bombers to kill them. They make it to the stairs and into the kitchen before the bombers arrive. In the kitchen, Sarge oversees the rebuilding of a non-operational Green base under the table and destroys Tan anti-air emplacements before being airlifted to the counter-top. He then leads the Green army in an attack on a factory Blintz built in the sink before moving into the living room. Here, the heroes secure a PlayStation 2 which the Tan were using as an energy source. Blintz contacts them through the living room television and tells Sarge they are nothing but playthings. Blintz destroys the PlayStation 2 in a bombing run. Bravo Company then moves to the foot of the stairs where they build another base and escort plastic villagers to safety across the living room. Sarge and his heroes climb the stairs where they make their way across a bathroom sink whilst being ruthlessly pursued by ants. They jump from the sink only to be captured upon entering the next room. Only Hoover manages to evade capture and assists the Green Army in building a base and assaulting the Tan to free the heroes. Bravo Company makes it into the attic, and destroys a model train bridge Blintz is using to transport resources into his base for his army. They make their way farther into the attic to find Vikki is already there, having hitched a ride with the air cavalry. She tells them about a train they can take farther into the attic, and the heroes fight their way to the train. Sarge discovers the tan are holding the ant queen, which explains why they were only attacking the Green Army. Sarge can choose whether or not to free her; either way, the Green fight their way to Blintz's main base. Here, Blintz barricades himself in his fortress, and the Green Army must flush him out. Aftermath Sarge peels the tan off Blintz personally, and Grimm congratulates him via radio, promising "cake and ice cream." In the aftermath the Green Nation regained control of House Sector, after Col. Blintz's defeat, but his fate following this campaign, was never determined, he was either arrested, and imprisoned where he would eventually perish 2 years later in 2004 after the Greentown Bombing that was conducted by Lord Malice, or he was executed for treason by the Green Nation. Trivia Category:Tanic-Greeno Conflict Era Category:Tanic-Greeno Conflict Category:Tanic-Greeno Conflict Engagements Category:2002